


A Sweet Skype Session

by TatsuSensei



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, Heartfelt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuSensei/pseuds/TatsuSensei
Summary: Leon waits for a Skype call he’s been looking forward to all day.





	A Sweet Skype Session

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in forever and I know this is kinda trash but I’m trying here, chief. T^T  
> I’ll write more and it’ll be better. I swear.

Rain poured from the sky as thunder boomed and lightning danced in the clouds. The brunette agent sat at his desk, arms crossed on the brown desk and his head buried in his arms. 

A sad sigh escaped from the agent’s soft lips as he got up from his chair and stretched. 

“I guess he’s not gonna call... I was looking forward to this.” he said as he put his hands in the pockets of his baggy sweater. 

Just as he was about to cross to the next room he heard his laptop make that lovely Skype ringtone he so loves to hear. He does the quickest quick turn in the history of all quick turns and practically jumps into his desk chair. 

The brunette hits “Answer” and a video call is started. The man on the other end is a handsome, black haired man with a short beard who wears a big smile on his face. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” the man on the screen says. 

“Hello, Sasha, my love.” says the agent as he rests his head on his hands. The man named Sasha lets out a small chuckle as his smile grows bigger. 

“How has your week been, Leon?” asks Sasha. 

“Actually pretty good. I’ve just had paperwork all week which sounds boring but it’s nice. Me and Ingrid have had a lot of, what she likes to call, ‘girl time’” Leon let’s out a small chuckle and so does Sasha.   
“We’ve had a lot of time to hang out recently and I’m going to meet up with Claire on the weekend. I haven’t seen her in a while so it’ll be nice. Ingrid and Claire are forcing me to go to a spa with them though.” Leon says as he roles his eyes. 

“What? You don’t want to be treated to a nice massage, maybe get your nails done, or just relax for once?” Sasha says crossing his arms. 

Leon leans back into his chair and makes a sigh that’s accompanied with a small smile. “No.... it’s just I have the weekend off but after that I’m taking a few weeks vacation and I was going somewhere very special and I just wanted to get there as soon as I could.” Leon looks at Sasha with somewhat sad eyes. Sasha returns those eyes with a kind smile. 

“Oh yeah? And where were you going?” 

Leon begins to smile. “Well there’s this nice place called Eastern Slav. I’ve been there a few times. But the first trip was awful but the two other times I’ve been there after that have been amazing.” Leon’s smile grows into a smirk. 

Sasha leans closer to his computer screen studying the face of the gorgeous brunette. “Oh? And how are the locals?”

Leon puts his elbows back on his desk and rests his head in his hands. “Well most of the locals weren’t very nice. Especially this one guy who I met my first trip. He tied me up without even taking me out for dinner first.” Leon’s smirk grows. “And you wouldn’t believe that he even tried to kill me but even after all that I still seduced him and let me tell you that he’s a great kisser and he’s just so.... rideable.” Leon winks. 

Sasha begins to bare a smirk of his own. “Well I heard the tourists there are very needy. I can recall one the couldn’t keep his pants on for 10 minutes after walking into my apartment.”

Leon starts to blush just a little but keeps his sassy face. “Maybe he’s just lonely and misses his boyfriend because he lives in a whole other continent and he’ll gladly get the chance to get a good fucking out of him whenever he can.” Leon says in a very sensual tone. 

Sasha raises an eyebrow and looks down like he’s trying to get a peek of Leon’s lower parts. 

“Are you hard right now, Agent Kennedy?” Sasha jokes. 

Leon’s face reddens a little more as he sits up straight.

“And you’re not?” Leon says in a joking tone of his own. 

“I think you truly are needy.” Sasha laughs. 

“Well I do miss you and I’m loyal to my boyfriend.” Leon pouts. “And besides I miss you so much. I miss your kisses, I miss your touch, I miss your smell.... I miss everything about you.” Leon looks to the side with those sad eyes. 

Sasha’s smirk turns to a sad smile. “I miss you too, my love. I wish we could always be together but sadly that’s not possible yet. I do long for the times when we would be laying in bed and I would hold you in my arms. I wish those moments could last forever.” 

Leon closes his eyes, thinking about these good times. “I do, too.” 

Silence fills the air for a few seconds but it’s broken by a small laugh from Leon. “So tell me Mr. Kozachenko, how has your week been?” 

For the next hour or so Sasha goes on about how his teaching job has been and the funny things his students have done over the past week. Sasha even goes on about some delicious dishes that he’s made and how he can’t wait to cook them for Leon. They spend the next few hours just talking and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Isn’t it late for you?” Sasha asks as he looks at his watch. 

Leon looks at the clock on his phone screen. “It’s only midnight. You stayed up to talk with me so the least I can do is do the same.” Leon smiles. 

Sasha gives a smile back. “Go to bed, Leon. You need to sleep. Besides I should be going. There’s no school today but there’s some errands I need to run.”

Leon gives a mock pouting face. “Fine. But only because you told me to.” The agent puts a genuine smile on his face. 

Sasha returns that smile with a smile of his own. “Goodnight, my love.”

Leon kisses his hand and puts it on the computer screen touching Sasha face. “Have a great day, handsome. I can’t wait to see you. 

“I can’t wait either. I love you, Leon.”

“I love you too, Sasha.”


End file.
